Ripple Effect
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: AU of S3 finale. What if Emma and Hook's journey to the past had more catastrophic consequences than they realized, due to a phenomenon known as the ripple effect? And the price was something none of them could foresee? Not even Rumple?
1. Ripple Effect

**Ripple Effect**

**written with CJ Moliere**

**A/N: this is a prize written for the winner of a quiz on my OUAT Facebook page, though usually I write Swanfire, this particular story will focus on Hook and Emma and the season finale where they travel back in time, with unforeseen consequences. Will also have Rumple!**

A ripple on the water causes a disturbance in a pond altering the surface, but one choice altered in the past creates a ripple in time . . . with unforeseen consequences . . .

When the time travel portal Zelena had created spat out Emma and Hook, neither knew at first what would happen. All they knew was that if the past were changed it could have catastrophic consequences for the future of all concerned. Zelena had managed to escape the cell Regina had put her in, using a small black enchanted earring and transforming into a toad that had hopped between the bars and out the door. Then she had somehow figured out where Regina had hidden her emerald pendant and reclaimed it and activated the time portal, escaping into the past and leaving the portal pulsing and glowing, open to any who dared follow her.

Emma and Hook had not known any of this, however. Emma had gone to investigate the huge glowing shaft of light that had erupted into the sky, able to be seen from miles around. It was Hook who had declared it must be the portal activated, and Emma had unfortunately been drawn into it. Hook had attempted to pull her out, but he couldn't fight the suction, and was dragged in along with her.

Now they were somewhere in Fairy Tale Land, in the past. When was unknown, but Emma recognized she was in the Enchanted Forest. They had stolen some clothes off a line for Emma to wear so she didn't stick out like a sore thumb in her leather jacket and jeans. They had started walking down a dirt track until they had reached a road, and now walked along it.

Suddenly a fancy coach driven by a driver in gold livery pulled by two handsome bay horses clattered along down the road.

Hook dragged Emma out of the way, she had stumbled and would have fallen in the road and been trampled if not for his quick reflexes.

Suddenly the carriage, which bore the royal coat of arms of King George, halted, and a fair haired man dressed in a sumptuous blue satin and crushed velvet doublet peered out. "Hey! Are you two okay? You'd better be careful!"

Emma started to reply but found she was struck dumb. It was her father she was speaking to . . . before she was even born.

Unable to articulate anything, she remained mute. Luckily Killian still possessed the power of speech.

"We were heading home to our children, my lord, when my wife here stumbled upon a rock," he explained with a roguish grin.

Emma almost swallowed her tongue. His _wife? _Their _children?_ Was he _crazy_? Raising an eyebrow, she forced herself to play along, but she vowed as soon as they were alone, she was punching him out. She could tell their little deception amused him, for he had that gleam in his eye—the wicked rogue!

Coughing slightly, she said in a false tone of agreement, "That's right, my lord. It was a silly accident. Now we must be running home to . . . _our_ children." She grabbed Hook's sleeve. "Come along, dear." He winced as she trod deliberately on his toe.

"Wait! If you're injured, please come have a ride with us," Charming persuaded. "It's just me and my fiancée, Princess Abigail, inside, and the coach seats four. By the way, I'm Prince James."

"Oh no, we don't want to be any trouble," Emma tried to refuse, knowing this was _not_ a good idea. Her father, Charming, had met Snow White, her mother while he was traveling to his engagement to Abigail upon this very road, according to the history in the Once Upon a Time Hook had said himself that if they changed anything in the past it could have terrible consequences. Emma was sure that riding in Charming's carriage was not something they should be doing. "We'll just be going along now. I'll be fine!"

"Nonsense, I insist!" Charming said, smiling. "Now just hop right in there and say hello to Abigail, we'll drop you off at your house, it's no trouble."

So, because they could hardly refuse a royal command, Emma and Hook reluctantly got in the carriage with Abigail, who was known as Kathryn in Storybrooke in the future, and Charming, who was known as David.

"Hello. James, who's this?" asked Abigail, a pretty blonde woman with a gold dress.

"Err . . . I didn't catch your names," Charming admitted, blushing.

"I'm Killian and this is . . ." Hook gestured for Emma to reply.

Emma blurted the first name that came into her head. "Jenny, Your Highness."

"Pleased to meet you," Abigail said. "It's fortunate we happened upon you when we did. Are you badly hurt?"

"No . . . I just turned my foot on a rock," Emma said nervously. "I'll be fine once I soak it."

"So . . . where do you two live?" asked Abigail, attempting to start a conversation.

"Umm . . just a little town . . ." Emma said.

"It's so small you'd practically miss it riding by," Hook added.

Emma laughed. "Right, you've probably never even heard of it . . . we call it . . .Nowhere . . ."

Charming laughed too. "That's funny, I like it!"

Hook nodded. "It's nowhere all right."

"How quaint," Abigail giggled. "And how many kids do you have?"

"Six," Hook replied before Emma could answer.

Emma's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. _Six?_ Was he out of his mind?

She cleared her throat. She was not a baby-making factory. "Actually, I have one from a previous marriage . . . and the others are his . . . from HIS previous marriage."

Charming nodded. "So . . this is like . . . your second chance at love?"

"Could say that," Hook agreed.

"Umm . . . yeah . . . you know how you think that . . . sometimes you meet the right one . . . but then you realize . . . it wasn't meant to be . . . and so you . . . meet someone else . . ." Emma floundered.

Abigail looked thoughtful. "Such as?"

Emma coughed and tried to explain. "Uh, you know, like suddenly you . . . meet a person along the road and she . . . tries to rob you and you chase her and . . . then you find out that she was the one you were meant to be with all along . . .it's like fate . . ."

Hook lowered his eyes and shook his head. They knew they had to be careful but now they may have already changed things...and not for the better.

Emma continued. "I mean . . . your engagement . . . was probably arranged by your parents right? Isn't that how you nobles do things? So . . . what if your one true love was . . . someone else . . . like a bandit girl?" Too late she realizes what she's said.

"Swan." groaned Killian.

"But you said your name was Jenny. So where does that come from? How . . . unusual." Abigail remarked.

"It's a nickname actually . .. he's cute like that . . ." Emma laughed nervously. Things had gone from bad to worse and she had really put her foot in it! "Aren't you, Killian?" She elbowed him.

"Yes...cute," Killian looked embarrassed.

Charming spoke up. "So . . . you don't believe in arranged marriages?"

Hook shook his head. "Ummmm...no."

"Definitely not. You need to be able to choose . . . to follow your heart . . . " She cannot believe she's saying this.

All the while Hook was staring at her.

"But . . . what about one's duty to one's parents and kingdom? I mean, Daddy always said that a princess was meant to marry for the good of her people." Abigail remarked, thinking at least that's what she had always been taught.

Emma bit her lip. Maybe it wasn't wise to give a princess lessons in women's suffrage, but. . . "Well, sure, but . . . wouldn't it be good for your people if you were really happy?"

"Ummm...love, we don't want to seem rude," Hook muttered.

Emma flushed. "Oh . . . no . . . of course not . . . Sorry . . . I'm babbling again . . ."

Hook gave a soft laugh. "It's the baby . . . you know how women get when they're expecting."

Emma almost passed out. "The BABY?"

Good God, her father was going to think they were rabbits.

Hook nudged her. "Yes, love, remember . . . the one you're having?"

"Right . . . I'm just . . . not used to thinking about it . . .umm . .. yet . . ." she gave a little embarrassed chuckle.

Hook smirked. Her reaction was priceless. He'd missed this easy banter between them.

Charming smiled. "Oh . . . well, congratulations." _Man, must be nice to be a peasant and have kids at the drop of a hat. It's not that way with royals, gods know._

"That must be very exciting!" Midas's daughter grinned.

While her father probably had images of a party in his head, Emma was planning a funeral...Hook's.

Emma forced a smile. "You're telling me! I almost fell down when I . . . found out," she shot Hook a meaningful glance.

Hook winced. "She's still a bit...antsy...you know...expecting mothers."

Emma glared at him. He just kept sticking his foot deeper and deeper down his throat. "Killian, love, would you like to find a new place to sleep . . .like the barn with the pigs? Hmm?" she suggested tartly. Right now she would cheerfully shove him the wallow . . . and watch him drown!

"Oh now that's cruel, Swan. What have I done?" he protested, though he knew perfectly well.

"You were patronizing me . . . _dear_."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were!" She looked at Abigail. "Wasn't he?"

"Uh . . . you were," replied Midas' daughter.

"Abby, my gods!" exclaimed Charming.

"See what you have to look forward to, mate? They're always right...no matter what."

"That's right . . .because the wife knows best." She smirked at Hook.

"Oh, brother!" Suddenly Charming looked nervous.

But Abigail looked thoughtful. "Hmmm . . .I LIKE that!"

Hook laughed. "And they enjoy it too."

"Of course . . . because you men have lorded it over us long enough . . . now it's OUR turn!" She'd show him! No man, no matter how good looking, was going to make her look meek and mealymouthed . . . or barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen without a fight!

"That's so . . . refreshing! Then your husband doesn't . . . tell you what to do?"

"Well...I...ahhhh." Killian knew he'd better shut up, before Emma kicked him somewhere he'd not recover from.

"He suggests things . . . and then I decide what I'm going to do . . .it's a good arrangement," Emma replied smugly. _See, Killian, no way do you wear the pants in this . . . relationship!_

"Most of the time she gets into trouble," he returned.

_Oh really? "_That's when I follow _your_ advice, dear."

"Right." He sighed. "When you have to not when you want to."

Emma frowned. They really needed to get out of this carriage. Fast. " And who's idea was it to walk along the road? You were the one who wanted to take a short cut! Men . . . they never stop to ask for directions."

Abigail giggled.

"You know why I did." Hook said exasperatedly. "I don't even know why we're arguing about this. We've already messed things up. I wanted to avoid...complications."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get you home to your kids in time for supper, right James?"

"Sure we will. Uh . . . where did you want us to drop you off?"

"Errr. . . well . . .He glanced over at Emma.

"Right up the road a piece . . .our daughter Melissa—"

"Mandy," Hook corrected.

Emma gaped at him. Dammit! We really need to get our stories straight! "No, it's Mary . . err . . and Liam . . ." she sputtered, making up names on the fly.

"No, Liam is their uncle...have you been into the ale again?" Killian coughed, thinking this was ridiculous.

"No . . .and you've forgotten your own daughter's name . . . it's Melissa . . . and we have a son named Henry," she continued, desperately trying to salvage the situation.

"Well, I like calling her Mandy."

Abigail frowned. "As in Amanda?"

"My husband . . . is weird with his names," Emma tried to explain.

Killian gave her an irritated glance. "What am I...the Dark One?" he quipped.

"Excuse me? Who said anything about Mr. Gold-err Rumplestiltskin?"

"Well, he's...strange with names but I'm not. Amanda was my mother's name. And it's Melissa's middle name," Killian pointed out. And from the mess we've been making so far, we may need to call on the Dark One, Hook thought and for him that was a one way ticket to an early grave.

"Mr. Gold? I've never heard the Dark One called that before," Abigail said.

"Well, he is kinda gold looking," Hook explained.

"And he does, you know, spin straw into gold-so . . . Mr. Gold . . .the people in our town have always called him that . .. it's like calling the Sidhe the Good People . . . so he doesn't get mad . .." Emma babbled, hoping something she said made sense.

"And when you live in the middle of Nowhere . . . you have to be careful to get on his good side," Killian said with a soft chuckle. "Assuming he has one."

"Very careful," Emma agreed.

Abigail nodded. "Yes, he's not the sort you want for an enemy."

Charming agreed. "No, not at all!" He tapped the side of the carriage and said, "Driver! Ho! Stop!"

Hook caught Emma before she fell off her seat.

The carriage rolled to a stop. Charming opened the door and held it while Emma got out and then Hook.

Emma drew close to him, whispering, "This is it!"

Hook frowned. "What is?"

"Where they meet!"

"Swan, you mean . . .?"

"Yes!"

"Uh . . .okay . . ." He turned to Charming. "Thanks, mate! Err . . . my lord . . . we'll just be going . . . C'mon, Swan . . . the kids will be worried about us . . ." He took Emma's arm.

Emma glanced around. The woods were still. "Where is she?"

"We need to go! Before something else happens!" Hook argued.

Emma shook her head. "But . . this is all wrong!" She knew that by now a tree should have fallen across the path, blocking the road. Yet nothing had happened.

"Swan, if we stay we'll make it worse," he hissed. Then he attempted to cover, because Charming was looking at them funny, "No, it's not, see, there's the trail to Nowhere . . ." He tugged at Emma again, trying to lead her away.

"But . . . she's supposed to be here . . . I read it . . .I know I did . . ."

Hook looked around. "I don't see her either. C'mon, Swan. Mandy's probably home getting supper."

"Neither do I." As she glances around, the carriage door slams and Charming and Abigail continue to Midas's palace, uninterrupted. She felt a cold shiver go through her.

"Emma...Emma...look!" Killian gasped.

He pointed at her hand.

"Oh my God! My hand . . . Hook . . . it's fading . . .what's happening to me?!"

"Oh gods Swan...you're fading...from existence!"

"I feel so cold . . . Killian . . . help me . . ." she clutched at him ". . .why's this happening?"

"We changed things...and now your parents haven't met . . . which means you haven't been born . . . gods! This is why time travel is forbidden! We need help." He was horrified. She was fading before his eyes . . . like a ghost.

"We need to find a wizard . . . Rumplestiltskin!" she proposed. She felt odd . . . disconnected.

"He'll probably kill me on sight but . .." Hook said resignedly. He knew they had no better options. He lifted her into his arms. "We have no choice."

"Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin!" Emma called his name three times. "Dammit, Gold, I wish you had a cell phone! How do I know if you can ever hear me?"

Hook allowed all the desperation in his soul to seek the Dark One out.

"What seems to be the problem, dearie?" He appeared in front of them in a puff of purple smoke. His eyes narrowed in fury. " YOU! Abducted another helpless woman have you?"

Hook gave him a sort of grin. "No...Actually she kidnapped me."

Rumple was not amused. "Liar!" He snapped his fingers and Hook was lifted into the air. "Now-you have two choice-you can die fast or slow. What's it gonna be?"

"Stop!" Emma yelled.

Rumple gave her a sympathetic look, and waved a hand so she was now standing on the ground. "Why, dearie? Whatever he's done to you, I'll fix it. Just let me settle with this rotten thieving rogue first. Oh, and it might get a little messy, so if you're squeamish . . . look away." He returned his killing gaze to the miserable buccaneer.

"If you hurt either of us you won't see Bae again!" Emma blurted desperately.

Rumple froze. "Bae? How do you know my son?"

"It's ummm...complicated," she blushed. "But long story short...I'm his son's mother."

Rumple nearly fell over. "You're Bae's WIFE?" Then he rounded on Hook. "You bastard! First you take his mother, now you take his wife? I ought to rip out your heart!" His magic surged through him.

"No...we weren't married...and he's he's . . ." she tried frantically to regroup, not knowing what to say. How do you tell a parent his son was dead in the future when he was still alive in this time? She could feel the repercussions from her actions continue to spread, creating ripples all throughout the timestream.

"Don't say it, Swan!" Hook managed to get out through the chokehold the Dark One had him in.

Rumple's eyes flashed. Something was off here. "What is this-some kind of trick? I don't like being lied to, dearie!"

Emma shook her head. "It's no trick...we're from...from the future."

Rumple gaped. "You're time travelers? But that's not supposed to be possible!"

"Now it is...thanks to a witch named Zelena," Hook informed him, figuring now the cat was out of the bag . . .

Rumple scowled in distaste. "Zelena? She used to be my apprentice! I knew that girl was trouble the minute I laid eyes on her! The little tramp!"

"I'm happy to agree with you on that one, mate."

Rumple eyed Emma. "Then I do find Bae again?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

"And how do I . . . no, don't tell me, you'll put thoughts in my head I shouldn't be having and then things will shift . . .change one thing and you'll change everything . . ."muttered the sorcerer.

"I . . . think we may have already done that," Emma murmured, chagrined. "Look." She showed Rumple her hand, which seemed to flicker.

Rumple hit himself in the forehead. "Dear gods! What have you done? What did you change? Something major, or else you wouldn't be fading like that."

Emma shivered. "Can you stop it? Can you fix it?"

Rumple sighed. "That all depends . . . on what you did. It's not that easy, dearie. There's a reason why time travel is a forbidden art."

"Yeah, well, we're not the only ones who went back in time," Hook gasped. "The wicked witch did too . . . "

"Zelena also?" Rumple shook his head. "Not good, dearies . . . not good at all." He snapped his fingers and Hook was lowered to the ground. "Come with me, back to my castle. We need to discuss the repercussions." He shot a glare at Hook. "I can always kill you later."

With a wave of his hand, purple smoke engulfed them.

When it cleared they were in a room with thick tapestries and a bearskin rug on the floor. A large desk sat before a bay window and shelves all around it contained various books and other paraphernalia of sorcerers. A three tiered chandelier hung from the ceiling, lit with magical balls of light. "Welcome to my study." He leveled a glare at Hook. "You! Don't touch anything!"

Emma sighed. "Can we just agree to . . . bury the hatchet?"

Rumple snorted. "You mean somewhere besides his _skull_?"

"Yeah, because trust me...it'll be better if you don't bury the hatchet anywhere on him. He's been...a big help to us...and Bae," Emma interceded.

"Really, dearie? Any dealings I'VE ever had with him have ended badly," Rumple said sourly.

"Well...he's...aaahhh turned over a new leaf," Emma persuaded.

"Look mate, I know this is hard for you to believe but I've changed in our time," Killian began.

"Now _that_ is the understatement of the year! Did someone finally pound some sense into your thieving skull?" snorted the Dark One.

"It was a combination of your son...and her." He glanced over at Emma.

"My son? You know Bae?" Then he shook his head. "Don't answer that!"

Hook wanted to answer, wanted to tell the Dark One his boy was a man to be proud of, he had died a true hero as Rumple had the year before. Still he was afraid anything else he could say would only make things worse for Emma.

"I want to fix this...I just don't know how," Emma said, twisting her hands together.

"All right, so it seems you've changed something monumental in the time stream . . . resulting in your very existence being threatened." He steepled his fingers on the desk. "Like I said before, there's a reason why time travel is a forbidden art. Because of the ripple effect."

"My parents...if I make their meeting happen...even if it is not the same as before...I can go back to normal." Emma said, feeling as if she were grasping at straws.

Rumple shook his head. "You don't understand. ANY changes you make have consequences, dearie. You can't just put a bandage over it and think it's all fixed now. When you alter the course of events, even a little, it creates ripples in time . . . the future alters . . .and things can never go back to what was before."

"And what about the witch? She is attempting to change her own past...make certain Regina is never born." Hook said.

At the mention of Zelena, Rumple's eyes flashed molten. "That bitch! She is an IDIOT! She could end up destroying us all!"

"So I'm screwed either way, is that what you're saying?" Emma said.

"It can't be, love. There has to be a way," Killian said encouragingly.

"No . . .you can create a new future . . . just know that things might be changed from what was before . . .You cannot go back, dearie. What's happened has happened. Now you must go forward . . . and work with what's been done. This is now your past and it will have an impact upon your future."

They both breathed a sigh of relief. That didn't sound quite as bad as they had feared.

Rumple continued. "However, know that because of this, certain events in your time might be altered . . . or never have come to pass at all."

Hook frowned. "Such as?"

"That's impossible for me to say. The ripples affect all the possible futures and even I cannot see all the ramifications. You must wait to go back . . . and then see what happens."

"Getting my parents back together is the key...maybe it will stop Zelena too."

"Possibly . . ."He tapped his hand thoughtfully against the desk. "Or perhaps I can work some magic of my own . . . and bring her to me . . .and then she'll deal with ME!"

They both stared hard at the sorcerer. He had no idea what he would endure in the year he was the witch's prisoner...losing his son...being away from Belle...not getting the chance to bond with Henry.

Hook grinned. He had his suspicions that Rumple had delivered his own justice in the future and while others may be upset about it if they knew, he wasn't. He would have gutted the green bitch himself.

"Damned wench! I should have killed her long ago, then I wouldn't be in this mess!" grumbled the Dark One.

Emma was thinking along the same lines though she didn't express it to Hook. She'd promised Henry she would make Zelena pay. But the witch had escaped . . . because Regina hadn't followed protocol and put a guard on the cell. _What if this was her plan all along? _Emma thought. _Not going to happen, Greenie_, Emma thought angrily. _We'll fix it somehow_.

"I have to agree with you, mate...her being dead would have solved a lot of our problems."

"But it could also impact a few...things," Emma conceded.

She thought of Regina and Robin and how happy they seemed I can't take that away from her. I can't! Emma thought.

"She was a pain in my ass ever since she first came to me, wanting me to teach her magic and bringing with her all of her jealousy and misery. She fixated on me . . .thought she was in love with me-me, the Dark One-and she wanted to kill her own sister!" Rumple's mouth twisted.

"She wanted you to choose her to cast your curse." Emma murmured.

Rumple rolled his eyes heavenward. "I tested her, you see, for she came to me saying she wished for a family . . .but when it came right down to it, she wished for power more. In that, she was Cora's true daughter. For that one invented the term I want more! And Zelena followed right in her footsteps . . . despite having never known the woman! She was unsuitable . . . she loved nothing so much as herself . . . and suicide wouldn't have gained me anything."

"No...and you can't choose anyone else...it _has_ to be Regina."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know. Except . . . what did you do to the current time stream?"

They both looked at each other. "My parents getting together is the key...I'm the one who breaks your curse. Because you put a drop of my parents true love on the parchment you wrote it on."

Rumple didn't seem surprised. " Always leave yourself a back door. _Always_."

Emma went on. "And I and...someone else...take you to Bae. And that comes about because of a deal we strike . . ."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure telling him this is a good idea?"

"Ah, that's good. Now don't tell me anymore. Too much foreknowing . . . not a good thing. You must let events unfold naturally," the sorcerer explained.

"Can't you just do something to forget after we leave?" the savior asked.

Rumple nodded. "Yes. I can make a potion that will erase my memories, but still . . .just because I forget, doesn't mean the universe does. It's tricky, dearie, and all actions, like magic, come with a price . . .So you can change what you've altered . . . but somewhere something will occur that didn't before because of it. A ripple within a ripple . . . wrapped in a conundrum!" He giggled.

Hook groaned: "What a mess."

"Though I will tell you this-if you change something for the better-the change will have a positive effect on the timestream. If you do something negative . . . something bad will occur. It's why I cannot hunt down Zelena and strangle her, much as I would like to." Rumple sighed. "Though perhaps the fates will conspire against her. There will always be consequences for tampering with what should be."

"That's a bit more...comforting," Hook allowed.

"The ring...my parents got together because she stole a ring he had. If we can get that to happen..." mused the blonde woman.

"Then you may bring your future back into alignment, so to speak." Rumple finished.

"It's getting her to take the ring that may be the tricky part...we don't know where she is," Hook pointed out.

"I may be able to assist you there." He went to a case and opened it, pulling out a strand of black hair. "This hair is from Snow White. With it I can cast a locator charm for you . . . when the hair glows white . . . she is near. When it dims . . . she is far away."

"Like a game of hot and cold," remarked Killian.

Emma frowned however. "Wait...I thought...you haven't met her yet?"

"I haven't . . . but Regina has. I got this from her," the Dark One replied.

"Why did Regina give you her hair? She wanted a curse on her, didn't she?" Emma snapped.

Rumple arched an eyebrow. "Well, of course, dearie. She DOES hate the girl. But I have a better use for it than that, as you pointed out."

"So we have to find her...we already know your father is at Midas's castle," reminded the pirate.

"At the engagement ball which I arranged . . ." Rumple mused.

"He can't marry Abigail for obvious reasons," coughed Killian.

"Snow has to be there...it's where the ring is!" Emma cried.

"Yes, and between you and me, dearie, I never thought that was a good match anyhow . . . but their papas wished a merger . . .politics and stuff, you know . . ."

"We have to find a way in...and get Snow in. Got any ideas, Doc Brown?"

Hook laughed. Having watched the movie with Henry, he'd figured out the reference but the Dark One wouldn;t either in this world or theirs.

Rumple looked puzzled, not understanding the reference. "Well, here's an invitation." He snapped his fingers and one appeared. "That's your task. I'm afraid I can only help so much. What you broke, now you must mend." He twirled the hair about in his hands and whispered something in a spidery language. The hair glowed briefly then died.

Then he took another look at them and shook his head. "Oh and you can't go to the ball like _that_!" He made a face. "It's just not done, dearie!" He waved a hand and they were dressed to the nines, Emma in a red dress and Killian in a velvet doublet and hose. "There! _Much_ better!"

Emma glanced down at herself. The dress was gorgeous but . . . "Red . . .err . . ."

"What? You don't like red? It suits you, but . . ." The master spinner shrugged. He waved a hand and the dress changed to emerald green. "That better? You want glass slippers?"

"I liked the red better," Hook commented.

Rumple and Emma whirled on him. "Who asked YOU?" they chorused.

"Just saying," the pirate said.

Rumple was annoyed. "Next time when I want an opinion on clothes, I'll ask you dearie. Until then, be quiet!"

He waved a hand again, and a sparkling d tiara appeared. "Here. If you're going to be a princess-and technically you are one-then you need a little bling." He handed Emma the tiara. Then he leaned in and whispered, "And maybe that'll keep Tall, Dark, and Criminally Inclined busy looking at that and calculating how much it's worth instead of at you!"

Emma took it wryly thinking that she'd gone from barefoot and pregnant with six kids to going to a ball wearing tiara. Talk about climbing the cooperate ladder! She smirked back at Rumple. "I know he doesn't seem like much but . . . he has his moments."

Rumple snorted. "Moments when you don't want to beat him? Good luck with that!"

Emma chuckled. "Thanks for this," she waved at her dress.

"Don't mention it, dearie. I never had a daughter, but if I did, she would have been the best dressed girl anywhere in seven kingdoms. I don't spin straw into gold for nothing, you know!" There was a sudden wistful expression in his gold eyes.

"Uh, we'd better get going. Thanks, Rumple," Emma said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks, mate," nodded Hook.

They were just about to leave the study door opened and Belle came in, with a featherduster. "Oh! I didn't know we had guests!"

"They were just leaving," Rumple said hastily, not wanting Belle to interact with these particular guests lest something else get changed. He made shooing motions with a hand.

Belle frowned. "There's no need to shove them out the door."

"They have things to do, people to see, a ball to attend, and a ring to steal, dearie. They don't have time for chitchat," the Dark One said briskly.

Belle gaped at the departing strangers. "Rumple! They're stealing something and you just . . . let them go? But . . . but why . . .?"

"Never mind. It's too complicated to get into now. Just go . . .read a book, clean the kitchen or something. Go on, shoo!" He flapped a hand at her.

"You could just ask nicely!" she sniffed.

"I could also turn you into a toad. Now go on, I'm busy . . . got to brew a potion . . . to make me forget . . ." he muttered, gathering some reagents.

"Forget what? You've already forgotten your manners," Belle huffed and sashayed out the door.

Rumple sighed. He would have to make up his abruptness to her . . . perhaps by making her a new cloak . . . yes, there was some green printed fabric that would do nicely . . .then he wondered why he was so concerned over what his maid thought of him . . .Perhaps meeting these strangers had already begun affecting him, as the ripples in the timestream spread outward, altering what had been and changing what would be.

**A/N: and so the story continues . . . as Hook and Emma attempt to get Snow and Charming together before Emma fades from existence . . .**


	2. The Ripples Spread

**2**

**The Ripples Spread**

Once they were outside the Dark Castle's wards Emma took out the strand of hair. It started to lead them into town and they caught sight of her in her hooded cloak.

"She's heading for the Jolly Roger." Hook observed upon seeing the familiar ship docked.

Emma frowned. "What for?"

"I don't know but trust me love, she doesn't want to be meeting up with the me of then. I would've been more interested in getting her on her back than helping her," he admitted candidly.

"Now THAT'S comforting. The last thing I need is for you to turn out to be my father and make my life even more screwed up than it already is. It was terrifying enough for Biff to be Marty McFly's stepfather."

"You and Snow cannot interact at all if we can help it. It's bad enough you and your father did," he pointed out.

"Well, Marty interacted with his parents too but they didn't remember it later. And...for this party, we're gonna need new names." She thought for a minute. "I'll call myself...Princess Leia."

Hook burst into laughter.

Emma glared at him. "One word about cinnamon bun hair and I'll gut you with your hook!"

"Can't...can't help it..." Hook wheezed.

"Shut up...Prince Han Solo!"

The pirate grinned. "I'll take that over Obi Wan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why do I put up with you?"

" You love me."

"No, I don't." Emma denied.

Hook smiled flirtatiously. "Yes you do."

"Aren't we full of ourselves?"

No, he just knew how he felt...and how she felt though she was trying to deny it. He didn't blame her. It had taken him quite a while to open his heart again after losing Milah. It was one of the reasons why he was so worried about them changing things in the past. Rumplestiltskin was right. The changes she'd already made could have quite possibly taken her away from him in the future just when he thought there was a chance he could settle down and have the woman he wanted. If she would have him. He was still uncertain of that, because he knew she had loved Bae deeply, and he doubted he could ever measure up to Bae, even though he was dead now. Bae had been a better man than he was, a fact he could admit only to himself.

"You wait here."

Emma jaw tightened. "I'm going with you!"

"Emma..."

"As far as she'll know we're Han Solo and Leia...that shouldn't mess things up." She argued.

Hook waited until no one else was looking then grabbed Snow White from behind and clapped a hand over her mouth. She bit him.

"Oh my God...I am so sorry I have to do this," Emma groaned. She grabbed a stick and struck her mother on the back of the head and together they dragged her down the alley.

Fortunately the blow only stunned the outlaw princess. When she awoke a few minutes later she was less than pleased to find herself tied up. "Who the hell are you!? You going to turn me in? Go ahead."

"We're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you."

"Oh and I guess beating me on the head is part of it, right?" Snow demanded sarcastically.

"Your face is on every wanted poster in this kingdom, love, and sooner or later someone else was going to spot you. Now...what were you going to the Jolly Roger for?" Hook asked quietly.

Snow gave him a look like he was an idiot in need of a keeper. "I need to get out of here, what do you think?"

"And you think a pirate would give you safe passage. Hook would only want one thing out of you, lass, and it isn't money."

Snow arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would you know that?"

"Let's just say he and I are...acquainted." Hook chuckled wryly.

Emma sniggered behind him.

Snow was at a loss. "Then what do you suggest?"

" I can give you safe passage on my ship," he offered.

Snow was suspicious. "What's it called?"

"The Millenium Falcon," Killian answered without missing a beat.

" Well, where is it?" the bandit princess asked impatiently.

Emma replied, "It..ahh...needed to have some repairs done but it will be ready. The fee will be simple...a ring."

"A ring? That's it? No gold?"

"We're looking for a specific ring, one that belongs to the betrothed of King Midas's daughter. You want safe passage out of the forest that's what it will cost you. And you're in luck. It's at King Midas's castle and there's a ball tonight that we've been invited to. While everyone else is occupied you should be able to sneak in." Emma persuaded.

"Get the ring and we'll meet you in the forest." Hook urged.

"Then I can get out of here?"

"Yes," Hook and Emma said in unison.

"We can get you in as Emma's….servant. After that it's up to you," Hook went on. "If Prince James doesn't have the ring on him it's most likely in his room. I trust you can break into rooms or pick pockets?"

Snow grinned. "I had the best teacher for that. Robin Hood."

Emma smiled. She suspected the two of them knew each other before the second curse hit and was pleased to have confirmation of it.

She even liked the outlaw himself and thought him a perfect match for Regina, not just because he had a son who needed a mother. He seemed to be able to handle her difficult nature. Henry would never forgive her if she deprived Regina of her happy ending by changing the past but it wasn't just hers, her parents' or Regina's happy ending she was trying to save. It was also Rumplestiltskin's. He was back with his Belle. If he lost her…she didn't want to think what it would do to him. He was Henry's grandfather, their last link with Neal and they needed each other now more than ever.

_Thanks for showing me what it means to make a true sacrifice. It's about saving the ones you love….it's my turn now._

Neal's words echoed in the empty spaces within her soul. And she ached. _I'll fix this, Neal. I won't let you die in vain. You wanted me to find my Tallahassee….even if it was without you but they're all looking for it and I am not leaving this place until I'm sure they all have it_.

_You're going to bring back the happy endings._

_I will, Henry…or I don't deserve to be the Savior. _

"Penny for your thoughts, Swan?" Hook asked.

_Though I will tell you this-if you change something for the better-the change will have a positive effect on the timestream. If you do something negative . . . something bad will occur._ Rumple's words reminded her of her mission. She looked down at her fading hand. She already knew what bad things could happen. Her own fragile existence was proof of it. This was no longer Operation Cobra….it was Operation Survival.

"They're not worth that much," she sighed.

It was not easy to disguise Snow's appearance without a little magic and Emma, unfortunately did not have hers due to that damned kiss curse Zelena tricked her into by having Rumple try to drown Hook in a tub of water. And the Dark One made it quite clear this was their mess and they had to fix it. When they were reasonably certain Snow wouldn't be recognized they set out for King Midas's castle.

As they walked, Snow looked at her two companions and said, "So, why would you want to help me? You look like you're well off, so why risk Regina's ire?"

Emma cleared her throat. "Let's just say that . . . Regina and I don't always see eye to eye. And I don't agree with her vendetta against you. Or your people. She's hurting and killing innocents. And that I'll never condone."

"Bad form," Hook agreed.

They continued walking through the trees and emerged upon the road leading up to Midas' golden palace.

The palace glittered like its ruler, shining even in the light of the moon. It seemed to reflect all the light gathered to it, and throw it across the land. Guards marched in neat rows wearing Midas' golden livery with red trim. Emma swallowed hard. She had never imagined such opulence, and she felt like a fish out of water, despite her lovely gown and shoes and her upswept hairdo.

_Rumple, you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear,_ she thought wryly. She was also terrified someone would discover she wasn't really who she said she was, and discovery would mean something terrible. But she hid her quaking knees under her voluminous skirts and continued down the road.

Beside her, Killian strode along confidently, playing the part of the rapscallion prince to the hilt. And a few paces behind, as was proper for a servant, walked Snow, in her reddish murrey gown, which Emma had given her, and plain shoes. Her dark hair had been pulled up and was in a bun, since no servant would permit her hair down at a public function.

Snow was mentally calculating how long it would take her to snatch the ring from that buffoon of a prince and get out again. If he was like most royals she'd known, he'd be into the port or ale already and make her task ten times easier. And once the prize was gotten, she would be homeward bound, on a ship far from here, and away from Regina's wrath.

She crossed her fingers behind her back. All she needed now was a little bit of luck.

They entered the palace precincts and approached the herald and an assistant. "Invitation, please."

Hook handed it to him.

"And who may I say has arrived?" the man said with a rather snooty air.

"You can say that Princess Leia and Prince Han Solo have arrived," Emma announced.

"And who is this?" the herald waved his hand at Snow.

"My servant, who else?" snorted Emma. "A lady never travels without her maid."

The herald bowed. "Welcome to King Midas's palace, and the engagement ball of his daughter Princess Abigail, to Prince James."

Then he opened the wide gold leaf door and announced them in ringing tones.

Emma lifted her skirts and sashayed into the ballroom, feeling a bit like Scarlett O'Hara. Though she wished she had half the Southern belle's moxy. She clutched Hook's arm and whispered, "Here we go. I hope she can get the ring."

Hook grinned. "She's a thief, love. She'll do it. After all, it's her future as well as yours riding on it."

Emma bit her lip. There were so many futures riding on this it wasn't even funny. And one misstep would spell their doom. As she glanced about the ballroom, she felt another wave of disorientation and when she looked down her feet were transparent. She put a hand to her head, feeling a moment of vertigo. Then it passed and she thought, _Hurry, Mom! Before your baby girl becomes a ghost!_

Snow was edging around the room, heading towards the refreshment table.

Emma pasted a false smile on her face and took Killian's arm.

King Midas approached, he was a virile man in his early fifties, dressed in cloth of gold robes and hose, his golden hair neatly clipped. "Welcome to my palace," he greeted them. "I'm pleased you could attend, err . . ."

"Princess Leia and Prince Han Solo," Hook interjected smoothly. "We're honored to attend such an august occasion, Your Majesty, as we've recently been betrothed ourselves."

"Oh? How interesting! And where are you from?"

Emma almost blurted out _a galaxy far far away._ Then she recovered and said, "It's a small island kingdom, sire. It's called . . . Tatooine."

"Tatooine," mused Midas. "I must say I'm unfamiliar with it. Then again, geography was never my strong suit," he laughed deprecatingly. "But welcome again and I hope you will enjoy yourselve_s._"

Then he moved off to greet some other arriving guests.

Hook took Emma's arm. "You okay, Swan?" he muttered so only she could hear.

"I've been better," she admitted. She glanced about the room and saw that Snow was no longer visible.

The band struck up a waltz and Hook took her arm and said, "Shall we dance, Leia?"

"You . . . know how to dance this?" she sputtered.

"It's easy," he grinned. "Just follow my lead." He put his hand around her waist and swept her onto the floor.

Emma leaned into him and hoped she didn't fall on her face like a clumsy idiot. She wondered if Cinderella had ever felt like she had two left feet and needed a cane, or wondered why the hell she'd even wanted to come to a ball where she knew no one and people whispered about her behind their hands? Maybe when she got back to Storybrooke—if she did—she'd ask Ashley.

As she concentrated on her steps so she didn't do Killian a permanent injury, Hook was thrilling to the feel of her in his arms, his elusive swan maiden come to him at last, and while he knew this was for show, he intended to enjoy it while it lasted. He wanted the waltz to go on forever, so he could hold her in his arms.

Meanwhile, a certain servant was slipping around the edges of the dancing couples, trying to locate Prince James. Finally she spotted him beside the dais, next to Abigail, looking bored and yawning. For some reason it made her want to laugh, especially because she had felt the same on more than one occasion at court functions. Then she sternly reminded herself of her mission and grabbed a goblet half full of red wine and made her way over beside them.

She tripped just as she was going past them, and the wine sloshed out of her goblet . . . and spattered right on Charming!

Snow went red and began babbling apologies. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Highness, my foot got stuck, I'm such a clumsy idiot . . . here, let me help you . . ." She grabbed a rag from her pocket and knelt, trying to mop up the stain, which fortunately had spattered on his doublet, which left her hands free to roam about his person, searching for the ring.

Snow slipped her hand inside the pocket of his doublet, furious to discover that the ring was not there. She tried the other with the same unfortunate result.

_Dammit_, she thought. _Where the hell IS it!?_

She looked over at her benefactors who appeared to be more interested in each other than her predicament.

_Great, just great_, she thought. _I'm going to be hanged before dawn at this rate._

"I...I'm really sorry," Snow said again, feeling uneasy now that she realized the prince was staring at her the whole time. She quickly backed away from him.

Charming cleared his throat. "You can stop fussing, I'm just going to go upstairs and change." He looked at his fiance. "Abigail, if you'll excuse me . . ."

"Don't be long. We have guests waiting."

Charming nodded. "Yes, dear."

Now that Snow knew where the ring wasn't, she had an idea of where it was...and she was going after it.

The prince headed up the long winding staircase to his suite of rooms on the west wing of the palace. He actually wasn't annoyed at the mishap that had occurred because it gave him an excuse to get away from the boring party.

Snow was careful to keep a safe distance behind her target, it was one of the first lessons Robin taught her along with making sure you had a clean getaway.

Charming strolled down the hall, unaware he was being tailed, reaching his suite a few moments later.

_He's not one for caution is he_, Snow thought, smiling when she saw the bedchamber door open.

She crept into the room and hid behind the door while the prince changed his clothes.

Charming went inside, and opened his armoire and picked out another doublet, not as fancy, it was his second best one, and tugged off his stained one.

Snow was getting impatient, forgetting that royals had to make dressing themselves as long and dragged out of an affair as anything else they did.

He tossed it on the bench in front of the king sized bed, muttering, "Wine stains will be the devil to get out."

She poked her head behind the door and noticed that the prince's back was to her. She tip toed over to the dresser where a pouch lay. She was surprised he didn't have a valet to help him. Most royals did. This prince seemed a bit off but she didn't care. She needed that ring to get out of the Forest before Regina had her head on a pike.

She grabbed the pouch just as he turned around.

"Hey! Who are you, and what are you doing with that?"His shirt was still open as he hadn't had time to button it.

"Buying my freedom," she replied flippantly. She picked up an ornately carved box and hurled it at the half-dressed prince. The sharp edge sliced into his chin.

"Oww! You little vixen!" he snapped and went after her, thinking, gods, she's got guts, all right!

"Well, look at this...a royal who chases after theives himself...and half-naked too!"Her laughter trailed behind her while she ran down the hall.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. What's a servant girl like you doing picking pockets? Your mistress not pay you enough?" he called, then he ran after her down the hall, admiring the shapely figure she cut in her dress as he did so.

Snow dashed into the ballroom, spotting her benefactors.

Out of the corner of her eye Emma could see her mother holding a pouch in her hand. "She's got it!"

Hook heard yelling in the distance. "And she's got company!"

"Damn! It's time to blow this popsicle stand!"

Snow raced across the room and out the double doors. Charming was hot on her heels, yelling, "Thief! That's my mother's ring! You can't run forever! Where ever you go-I will find you!"

Emma felt tears brimming in the corners of her eyes as she heard the words that would become her parents motto.

"C'mon, Leia, let's go, while no one will notice."

"Works for me."She hiked up the skirt of her dress and ran as fast as she could.

Hook followed. There was pandemonium in the ballroom, as Midas' guards ran into the room with weapons drawn, and the guests were screaming and stumbling over each other as they sought to get out of the way.

Emma's feet hurt like hell and she was exhausted but at least all of them managed to escape without being caught.

"Where . . . where'd she go, Emma?" he panted, not used to running like this.

Emma looked down at her hand...it was starting to become normal again.

She smiled. "Right where she's supposed to."

"And where's that? I'm not exactly good with your family's history, love."

"Oh...right into a little tree trap."

"And that's a good thing?" Hook looked at her askance.

"Yes..."

"How d'you figure that?"

Emma then began to tell him what she remembered from the Once Upon a Time book.

"But...we'd better make sure…tomorrow."

The next morning Emma led Hook into the forest where she knew her father had his trap set.

They'd made certain that the directions they gave her to Hook's ship made her pass through that area. Once they arrived they heard laughter.

"What's going on?" asked Hook.

"History..." the savior replied.

Charming stood beneath the net. "I told you...I'd find you."

"So you did . . .now what?" Snow laughed.

"Now...you want to give me back my jewels?" he huffed.

"I'd rather kick you in them but...I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Hook winced. "Why do you women always do that?"

"Self-defense." Emma answered.

Hook frowned. "Bad form, Swan."

"Oh, I think you'll want to give me back my property...Snow White."

"Who's that?" she asked.

Charming unrolled a wanted poster. "These are on every tree in the forest and imagine my surprise when I recognized the face of my thief."

Snow sneered. "Big deal . . . you can read! You want a medal or a monument?"

"Hand them over, Princess."

"Can't reach them . . . like this . . ." she wriggled.

"Well, in that case," grinned Charming.

He cut the net and it dropped the woman onto the ground.

Hook flinched. "Ouch."

Snow yelped. "You ass! You could've lowered it first!"

"My hand slipped. Now give me it!"

"Don't have it. Sold it."

"Liar! Where is it?" He moved to grab her off the ground.

She raised her foot and kicked him...right in the jewels.

"Ohhhhh...really bad form."

Emma giggled. "Works every time."

Charming grabbed himself, moaning in pain. "Oooh gods . . ."

"That's for not lowering the net first...you're a real Prince Charming! Anyone ever tell you that?"

"You just did . . .anyone ever tell you your foot's a deadly weapon?"

"So's the rest of me."

Charming, half-straightening said, "Give me my ring and I'll forget you tried to take away my ability to sire children."

"See, here's the thing...I sold it...to the trolls and getting it back isn't going to be easy."

"Aww, hell no!"

"So...if you want your ring back...you'll just have to come with me."

"Okay, milady bandit!"

Snow smiled. "Follow me then."

Emma was crying while she watched them walk away.

"Hey, Swan . . . you okay? Are you . . . back to normal?"

She looked down at her hand. "I am...we did it!" She threw her arms around him.

Hook grinned. "Now THIS-is good form!" and he kissed her.

"Let's find Rumplestiltskin and go home."

"Sounds good to me." Hook agreed.

"Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin!" Emma chanted.

"Well, there's no need to shout, dearie, I'm not deaf, you know!" He appeared in a purple flash of smoke.

"Look," Killian held up Emma's hand. "So does this mean the timestream is fixed?"

"It means that her parents have gotten together and she'll be born, yes. Fixed . . . depends on what you mean by that. The timestream's been altered. The ripples have spread and altered events as you know it. Nothing you can do about that. What will be, will be."

Emma groaned. "Which means what?! Is it a good thing or bad?"

Hook glared at the wizard. "You are not funny, crocodile!"

Rumple spread his hands. "I told you-I can't answer that! What you've done is created an alternate future from the one before. You'll discover what changes have been made when you return . . . to the future you've created."

"Now, Doc Brown, how do we get home?"

She was a bit worried if her future was going to look worse than Marty's in part II...and now feared going back...but she had to because she believed the changes she made were for the better.

"You need a wand that can recast the portal Zelena opened," he explained.

Emma gave a weak chuckle. "Well I'm a little short on wands, but you're not."

Rumple nodded solemnly. "And I do happen to have one, but-can you use it? If you're the child of True Love you can do magic-can you? Because only those who were sent through the time portal can recall it to send you back to the future."

"I could, until I lost it," Emma admitted.

"It was my fault . . . I was cursed," Hook protested.

Rumple clucked his tongue. "Now, now, dearies, no sense playing the blame game. Who cursed you?

Hook grimaced. "Zelena."

"His lips, specifically," Emma elaborated.

"Kissed her, did you?" Rumple giggled softly. "Well, anything she cast, I can counter. After all she was _my_ apprentice."

Emma smirked. "Good. Let us have it, Doc."

Rumple: waved a hand. "Done, dearie! How do you feel?"

Emma concentrated and the hook reappeared on Killian's hand.

"Nicely done, Swan."

Rumple applauded. "Very good! But . . .can you use the wand? That's a bit more tricky."

"I can try," Emma said doubtfully.

"You can do it. I believe in you, Swan," Killian encouraged.

"Ah, but she must believe in herself. You must believe here—" Rumple tapped his heart. "Anything less-and you fail."

Emma gathered all of her courage. "I can do it. I have to. I made a promise." She looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "And I need you to promise me you will forget all of this."

Rumple sighed. "And promises should be kept . . . if at all possible. I broke only one deal in all my life . . . and I have never stopped regretting it."

Emma reached out and took his hand. "He knew."

Rumple's gaze sharpened. "Bae knew that?"

Hook nodded. "And he forgave you."

The wizard looked relieved.

"That's all you need to know, Doc," murmured Emma.

"All that I have done, all that I became . . . was for him," Rumple stated softly. "As a parent . . . you give up whatever is necessary, whatever you have to."

Emma nodded in understanding. "To give them their best chance." In that moment she understood totally why her parents had shoved her through that wardrobe. And her resentment faded away.

"Yes. Because that is true love, to sacrifice yourself to save what you love best . . ."

"No matter how much it hurts you. And that's what makes a hero, Doc." Emma said simply.

Rumple laughed. "Me? A hero? You forget . . . I'm the Dark One . . . and when I lost Bae . . . I lost my heart . . ."

"Even the Dark One can be a hero, Doc," she asserted. "And I hope when I go back...you'll still be one. Just like your son...like my son."

Rumple blinked. "You . . . have a son too?"

Emma smiled. "Your son is his father...but I did tell you that. You're forgetting...which is what we need now."

"You'd be proud of him, mate...we all are," the pirate said huskily.

"I hope when we see each other again things will be better like you said, Doc...you don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"No . . . I rather like it . .. . I remember . . . and yet I don't . . ." He took the vial of forgetfulness potion from his pocket. "Still, I'd better drink this. Better safe than sorry. I've always been proud of my son. He's a better man than I am." Then he pulled out a gnarled wand and handed it to Emma. "Here. Use it . . . and tell Bae . . . when you see him . . .I love him."

"I . . . will." She choked up.

Rumple uncorked the vial of memory potion. "Believe, dearie. And you can do magic whenever you wish." Something had happened to Bae, he thought, frightened. But he didn't want to know. Wasn't meant to know.

Emma took the wand in her hand.

With the wand in her grip, Emma concentrated. She focused on Henry, her parents, all of them and how much she wanted to be home.

The wand glowed a brilliant silver etched with green flame and a portal opened.

"Let's go home, Killian."

"Looking forward to it," said the pirate.

_Goodbye, Doc_...Emma thought. She would miss this Rumple, even if he did look like he'd raided Steven Tyler's closet.

The pair joined hands and jumped through the portal. There was a flare of brilliant light and it vanished.

As the couple vanished into the portal, Rumple drank the forgetfulness potion down to the bitter dregs. He shook his head to rid his mouth of the bitter aftertaste and looked around. "What the HELL am I doing here?" he muttered and then vanished back to the Dark Castle, peaceful oblivion settling over his mind.

And the ripples continued to alter the timestream.

**A/N: This story has become more complex than I originally thought . . . so there will be a chapter three coming up with the changes in the future. Hope you all like!**


	3. A Ripple Changes Everything

**3**

**A Ripple Changes Everything**

**A/N: Please note, this is a CHANGED future, where things which happened originally either never occurred or occurred differently from before, as a result of the ripple effect. So read the whole chapter to understand how that happened, please!**

Emma opened her eyes to find she lay on the floor of the barn in the middle of the time portal circle, her clothes changed into her customary leather jacket, jeans and a shirt. On her waistband was not her familiar sheriff's badge but a deputy's.

She turned her hand and saw Killian a few feet away wearing a black leather jacket, a denim shirt, jeans and boots.

The pirate groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Emma gasped when she saw a deputy's badge also pinned to the waistband of his jeans.

Emma was shocked. "What the hell...?"

"What happened?" He stared down at himself. "What the hell am I wearing?"

Emma smiled. "I don't know but you look good in modern clothes."

"Thanks, love." He studied his badge. "What's this? I'm a lawman now? Blackbeard's bloody ghost!"

"Oh boy...looks like we're already seeing changes. I've been demoted."

Hook frowned. "How'd that happen?"

"I'm afraid to find out," she muttered.

"Well, we can't just lie here on the floor, Swan . . . " He smirked at her ". . .because it's giving me ideas . . .so, let's go see this brave new world we created."

"You always try to get me on my back. Okay, let's go." She linked her arm through his and they walked out of the barn.

As they did so the time portal shimmered and vanished, even the circle Gold had dug into the dirt. And invisible ripples flowed over them as the future shifted and changed.

"Emma! Killian! Where the hell did you two go? You were supposed to check out a rabid dog sighting, not go on a wild goose chase! You're going to be late for the wedding and you're not even dressed yet!"

Emma and Hook stared at each other with their eyes wide and turned around to see...a ghost! "N...Neal!?" she stammered. Only this was not the Neal she remembered. He was thinner, slightly more muscular, and his wild hair was trimmed neatly, and he looked more like his father than she could recall. He was also wearing a spit and polished Armani suit.

"Em, you hit your head? I haven't gone by Neal in . . .ages . . ." he remarked, concerned.

As she reached out to touch him to see if he were alive, she noticed she wore a wedding ring on her finger...as did Hook.

"Ummm...noooo . . . but we got lost . . ." What the hell was going on?! Neal was...alive! And she was . . . married!

"You okay? You look pale. You feeling all right?" He reached out to touch her forehead . . . and she saw he wore a ring too.

"Ummm...mate...what are we supposed to be late for?" Hook was uneasy. If all of them were wearing wedding rings then who was married to whom?

Bae rolled his eyes. "Okay, Killian, that's hysterical! You know what for! My father's wedding, of course! Now quit joking around, buddy!"

"Right...ahhhh must've banged my head hard, mate." Killian began rubbing it.

"Ummm...yeah..I guess we did," Emma muttered. "Remind me again, ahh..Bae, where is your dad's wedding gonna be at?"

"You run into a tree again or something? He started laughing. "The wishing well, Emma . . . remember they wanted it outside at the site they found each other again when you broke the curse?" he prompted.

Emma tired to make it look as though a light had dawned. "Oh...right . . ."

"Maybe you ought to see Dr. Whale? You could have a concussion." Bae told her.

It was taking every ounce of strength she had not to throw her arms around him and burst into tears. He was alive!

Even Hook couldn't help wanting to cry. He was devastated when he'd been given the news of Neal's death, and their embrace in the hospital had been Bae's way of telling him goodbye.

Bae looked at them strangely. "Okay . . .why are you looking at me like that? Like you've never seen me before or something? Have you been smoking something?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous! We're cops, Bae! It's just . . . . everything seems so strange . . ."

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you. Let's just say I had a nightmare while I was out and leave it at that." Killian said, fingering his badge.

"Nightmare on Elm Street type," Emma swallowed.

"Must have been a hell of a one, buddy. And you're gonna have another one if you don't move it and get dressed, because Belle's gonna start spitting nails if you're late . . . since you're her matron of honor, Emma and I'm Papa's best man."

"Ah yeah..don't want to make Belle mad and Doc either..."

Bae's eyebrows rose. "Doc?"

Emma laughed. "Kinda like Doc Brown. Never mind."

"Okay, darlin'," he drawled.

Hook laughed himself. "So I'm in this wedding too, eh?

Bae sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about you two . . . no wonder you drive Graham crazy."

Emma almost passed out. "G...Gr..Graham!?"

"Yeah .. . you know-your boss? The sheriff?"

Oh my God, she thought...first Bae...now Graham. I HAVE changed things! And saved lives...

Hook looked at her. "Em...I think maybe we better...ahhh get checked out."

"Well, you can do that after the ceremony . . .it's starting in half an hour."

"Ummm...are you sure...ummm...I don't want to be acting crazy and have Doc magic a straitjacket on me," Emma floundered.

"Maybe I'd better call Papa . . .he can heal you . . . that way you won't need to go for an MRI or whatever. . . that could take all day," Bae said.

Emma nodded. "Uhhhh...yeah." When Rumple had said things would be changed, she had never imagined this!

She and Hook glanced at each other again. What would HE be like in this new world? Was he still the Dark One?

Hook's only consolation was that Rumple did have him going to the wedding. Did that mean they'd made a truce?

Bae pulled out his cell and pressed a button. "Hello, Papa? Yes, I found them. Yes, but . . . uh there was a bit of a problem . . . no, Killian did not get my wife drunk . . . very funny . . .could you please come over here, they've had a little accident . . . no, they didn't ram the squad car into a tree again like last time . . ."

Emma gasped. _She_ was Bae's wife? She glanced over at Hook. He lowered his head, not wanting her to see the pain in his eyes.

Then she had to wonder just who he was married to. And if they were happy.

Doc, we really need you to fix this, Emma thought.

" . . .I think they hit their heads . . . they're kind of disorientated and stuff . . . so could you please come here and heal them . . . we're down by the stables . . .yeah, bring her with you, otherwise she'll drive Belle crazy asking where we are . . . okay, see you . . ." He hung up the phone. "He's on his way . . ."

"Thank God. And what's this about me getting your wife drunk and crashing cars intro trees?" He was putting up a brave front for Bae's benefit. She was his before she was mine...and I have to let her go...

"That's what I'd like to know!" Emma declared.

"You think we've all forgotten that haven't you? You are never gonna live that down!" Bae chuckled. "It was her first day on the force and you wanted to play a joke on her . . . so you spiked her coffee with some rum and got her drunk . . .and then she was driving . . . and she crashed the car into a tree . . .wrecked the new patrol car . ..and Graham was fit to be tied . . . so was Regina . . . and so was I . . .don't you remember? Hell, I kicked your ass, Killian."

"That sounds like you." Emma smirked.

"Well, now..."

"No, it does." She insisted.

Hook now realized that he had to take on a new role to Emma in this world...a friend and a partner only not in the way he wished to. He remembered Rumple's words before the time portal. He had to give up what was necessary..for Emma...and Bae.

"Damn straight. I was so pissed off . . . we were still dating then . . . and I'd just gotten up the nerve to ask you to marry me . . . and then you almost died . . .Graham had to drag me off you . . .and he put me in jail for a few hours to cool off because I'd just assulted an officer . . . and Papa had to come and get me and God, he was furious." Bae gave a rather rueful grin.

" At me or you?" Killian wanted to know. "Likely me."

"Yeah well getting me drunk wouldn't put you in Doc's good graces, Killian." Emma said wryly.

"Both of us. He was mad at you, Killian, and at me for getting in trouble with the law . . .he blistered my ears good when he saw me and I was damn lucky I was too old to spank otherwise he'd have blistered my butt too!" Bae laughed. "He threatened to leave me in jail, he was so mad."

"I'm lucky he didn't skin me," Hook mused. "And lucky you didn't either."

So far everything she'd seen put Emma's mind at ease, even if it was confusing to her. She had Henry's father back, she had Graham back...now it was just a question of how the others had been affected and who was Killian's wife?

Bae laughed. "Well, he thought about it . . . but he wasn't the Dark One any longer . . ."

"Oh...right..ummm yeah..probably wanted to beat me with the cane."

Emma laughed. "He's pretty lethal with it. So where is he? Doesn't live that far from here." Then again, she thought, you are delaying his wedding and he liked to make people suffer a bit.

Bae checked his watch. "He should be here any minute . . .unless . . ."

"Unless what?" Emma prompted.

"Unless Alyssa was playing hide and seek again. You know how she is . . . she's got him wrapped around her finger."

"Alyssa?" Emma was floored.

"Aww, don't tell me you've forgotten about—"

Both of them eyed him curiously.

"You don't mean she's..." Emma began.

There was a sudden flicker of purple smoke and Rumple appeared dressed in one of his most expensive suits with a white rose in his lapel . . .and holding a two-year-old girl in his arms . . .dressed in a frilly pink flower girl gown . . .

Was she their child...and where was Henry?

"Ummm...Doc...thank God you're here!" blurted Emma.

"See, punkin' there's your papa," Gold was saying to the child. "And your mama too . . ."

The little girl wriggled down from his arms and ran pell mell across the grass, her golden curls flying. "Mommy, Grandpa says you's gonna be late for a very important date, so hurry your butt up!"

She had a daughter...a beautiful little girl with her hair...and her father's eyes.

" A...Alyssa...?" her blue eyes misted with tears. She kneeled down and held out her arms to the child.

"Mommy . . . what are you doin'? You is 'post to be gettin' ready to walk down the aisle so's Grandpa and Nana can gets married . .. and I get to throw flowers!" She ran into Emma's arms.

"And that's a very important job," she said softly as she kissed the beautiful girl's cheek. As she did, there was a burst of light. There was a final ripple in the time stream and the memories of the past that was faded away, replaced with the memories of a new future...one that only the Savior could have brought to all.

"Oh crap! Killian! Tink is going to KILL me!I was supposed to have you home an hour ago."

"Yup, Aunt Tink said she was gonna nail your feet to the floor, Unca Killian. She sent me to 'mind you to get home pronto!" the cherub shook her finger at him.

Killian groaned. "Yeah...and I know I'll get it from Liam too."

Emma chuckled. "Well he IS you son. What did you expect."

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah he ain't too happy with you neither . . .oh, brother!"

Killian held up his hands. "I'm going!" He started to leave.

"Hold it! Let me see if you're okay first, boy. Freeze!" Rumple ordered in his best cop voice.

Killian quickly obeyed. "That was pretty good cop talk Rum. I'm fine...really."

"Humph! I learned a few things from Graham." He laid a hand on the other's forehead. "Hmm . . . there's no head injury . . .and no memory altering spell either . . . you're fine, Jones. Now get your ass home and get changed before *I* assault you!"

"You wanna spend your wedding night in jail. Try telling that to Belle. She'll kick your ass," the deputy remarked flippantly.

"Then don't make me kick yours. Get!" He turned to Emma

"I'm fine too, Rum."

Rumple coughed. "That's what you said when you were pregnant with Alyssa . . . just before you passed out. Now hold still a minute . . ." He laid a hand on her forehead too, using his magic to assess her health.

"Grandpa . . .can you heal everybody?" Alyssa chimed in.

"Yes he can," Emma grinned.

Rumple removed his hand. "You're fine . .. "He looked at his granddaughter. "Mostly everybody, sprite . . ."

Emma threw her arms around him. "You're gonna need that, you know. I know you're nervous."

"Maybe a little," he murmured and hugged her back.

"An' when I'm bigger, I'm gonna fix people too . . . Henry said I'm gonna have magic too . . .Mommy, you're 'quishin' me!" her golden-haired moppet protested, as she was sandwiched inbetween them.

Emma laughed. "You love big bear hugs." Then she laughed wickedly. "I could have your grandpa do the...you know what..." She made a tickling gesture.

"Noo!" She burst out laughing. "No tickle torture, Grandpa!"

Emma smirked.

Rumple did too."Oh . . . but why not? I love to tickle my favorite itty bitty sprite . . ."Then he tickled the child, his eyes twinkling.

"No making her pee. We're late as it is. And Belle is probably ready to roast us on a spit," she cautioned over the sound of her daughter's musical giggling. "Damn...if I go home and change we'll be even later!" She waved her hands over her body and her matron of honor's gown appeared.

Alyssa giggled hysterically . . . and at that statement, Rumple quit playing and said, "You're right."

He pointed a hand and Killian was now wearing Armani tux.

"Yay! The penguin brigade!" It was what she called men dressed up, since to her they looked like penguins.

Killian saw a car driving up and grimaced. "Now I'm in trouble."

"Uh oh, you's in trouble now, mister!" Alyssa warned.

Tinkerbell stepped out of the car holding her small son in her arms. She approached her husband with a scowl on her face. "What did you do this time, Killian?"

"Nothing, love."

"They gots lost in the woods," Alyssa announced.

"You did?"

"Yeah...we did...and I swear we weren't drinking." Killian said.

"You late!" Liam yelled at his father. He was a beautiful little boy with his father's dark hair and round face and his mama's green eyes, dressed in a little sailor suit.

"I know...I know." Killian said sheepishly, hugging him.

"You make Unca Rumple mad..." the tot asked, he was almost two.

"Umm...no I think he's fine." Killian laughed.

Rumple, "Okay, let's get over to the wishing well . . . before we're all late and Belle does an reenaction of a wedding day massacre . . ."

Tink shuddered. "I do not want that!" She linked her arm through her husband's and they walked back to their car.

Rumple took Alyssa and said, "Emma, you and Bae can transport yourselves okay, right?"

"Of course. I had the best teacher." She smiled at him. Emma took Bae's hand in hers. "Ready?"

"Always."

Rumple transported away with Alyssa in his arms.

She concentrated and they vanished in a puff of red smoke.

When they reappeared they were standing in front of the wishing well with the entire town as witnesses.

Belle rushed up to them. "Thank goodness! Finally!" She was wearing a lovely cream dress with a pretty hat, it was a vintage design as was the dress.

Emma grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Belle...we got a bit lost."

Regina snorted. "There's a shock. Honestly we should put a tracking device on you." She was dressed in a classy black and white suit.

Robin laughed. "Because I'm not always available to track her down, right, sweetheart?" He was also dressed to the nines.

Regina laughed. "You or Graham."

Graham walked up, wearing a very nice three piece blue suit. "You called, madam?"

"No...but Ruby I'm sure will be calling you. " She smirked.

Graham's eyes twinkled. "Yes, and when my loving she-wolf calls . . . I listen . . ."

Regina laughed. "I'll stick to thieves."

Graham grinned. "Thieves are easier to handle" His eyes twinkled. Once they had been an item . . .before Robin had tried to pick her pocket . . .

Henry was sitting in his seat watching them all holding the Once Upon a Time book and smiling.

His mother had done it, just as the book said. She'd gone back in time and become the Savior he always believed she was...brought back ALL the happy endings.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Gold, Belle?" Emma teased. "Finally."

Belle chuckled. "I've been ready for a long time . . .it just took awhile to convince Rumple of that fact."

"You should have let us beat him over the head...would've been faster." She joked.

"There were days I considered letting you borrow his cane . . ." the bride admitted, her eyes shining.

"Killian wanted to lock you in a closet together," the savior recalled. "But Bae and I didn't think THAT was a good idea."

Belle laughed. "Because you know what happened the last time you two got locked in a closet . . ."

"Umm yeah..."

"But all's well that ends well, right?" She waved a hand at Rumple and Alyssa. "And maybe if not for that, the apple of Rum's eye wouldn't have been born."

"No, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Nor would I because adversity makes us stronger . . . and when you find a love worth fighting for, you never give up."

"And I never gave up hoping someday I'd see Bae again...nor did his father."

"No . . . and I will never forget his face when Bae came home . . .I thought he was going to pass out on the floor . . ." Belle recalled.

"Him! I nearly had a heart attack!" Emma protested.

"It just goes to show you-what's loved . . . always follows their heart home again."

Emma smiled wistfully. "Yes, it does." She looked out at the crowd.

Henry opened the book and re-read the end that had been written so far . . .the ripple effect spread throughout the time stream as Emma and Hook altered the past to save the future, and as Rumplestiltskin had said, events changed . . .

Zelena ended up going back to Oz after Rumple dismissed her because of her instability and childish tantrums and joined the other witches in Oz' circle . . . and had a run in with Dorothy and was melted away . . . after Dorothy destroyed her pendant . . .

Regina still cast the curse, bringing everyone to Storybrooke . . . but Graham was only her sheriff, and had dated a single time before they'd called it quits and he started going out with Ruby . . .

And an outlaw attempted to steal Regina's money only he stole her heart instead...and gave his young son Roland a much needed mother, as Robin's wife had not died at the hands of the Evil Queen...it was the jealous Sheriff of Nottingham. Robin had later hunted him down and made a pincushion out of him.

Bae had managed to escape Neverland early . . . and met Emma as a wild nineteen year old on the streets of Portland . . .along with his travelling companions...a former pirate and an exiled fairy.

For awhile they'd joined another mastermind and thief called August Booth . . . who later betrayed Emma over a heist gone wrong and landed her in jail . . .and fled, prompting Bae to chase him all over the world, including East Asia . . .but the man proved as slippery as an eel and it was years before Bae finally caught up with him . . .

Emma ended up finding out she was pregnant in jail and had Henry . . .not knowing where Bae was and terrified of raising Henry on her own, she'd given him up for adoption . . .

And as it had been in both timelines, Henry grew up in the home of the former Evil Queen.

Bae was shot in East Asia by August's crooked partner, Tamara, and nearly died. August fled back to the States . . . and Bae followed him to Storybrooke soon after Emma got there . . .And a father who spent centuries longing to see his son again at last got his wish. With an added bonus..he was a grandfather.

A still recuperating Bae followed August to Gold's pawnshop and passed out right on the doorstep at Rumple's feet, while Belle was there working. It was not exactly the way he dreamed they would be reunited but he didn't care. His son had come home...at last.

Rumple had tenderly nursed Bae back to health . . . and apologized to him for losing him at the portal . . . they reconciled, and together father, son and grandson worked to help Emma achieve her destiny...to break the curse and restore the happy endings.

A post card was sent via pigeon to the home of the exiled fairy and her estranged lover in Manhattan, asking them to come to a place called Storybrooke. Tink and Hook had their own rocky path to their happy ending. Hook still wanted to live as a bachelor while the former fairy longed to settle down.

They arrived and found their old pals Emma and Bae there, with their son, Henry and Rumple, another old acquaintance, who had been a spinner when Hook first met him and had run off with Rumple's ill-tempered wife Milah . . .Hook and Milah had fought along with the mermaids of Mermaid Lagoon and some of Tink's fae folk to free Neverland from Pan's domination, and they had succeeded . . . though Milah was killed in the final battle . . .by Pan's own hand . . . but later Pan died by the hand of her son . . . when Bae shattered the hourglass that held Pan's power and he turned to dust . . .

And Hook finally found the courage to let go of his past and finally settle down...with the fairy who refused to give up on him. He became a deputy under Sheriff Graham Humbert . . . and a few months after Graham appointed Emma as his second . . .resulting in a firm friendship and partnership, which sometimes descended into flirtatious teasing between them . . . though once Emma was married to Bae Killian quit flirting because neither of them wanted to hurt their significant others . . . or risk getting killed by them . . .or Rumple.

Killian married Tink a month after he witnessed Bae and Emma's wedding. And eight months to the day Emma married Bae she was delivered of a beautiful daughter who looked just like her mother with her father's big dark eyes and her grandfather's sweet impish personality . . .

Eleven months later Tink and KIllian were blessed with a son they named Liam Baelfire in honor of a beloved brother and best friend.

Emma reconnected with her parents, Snow and Charming, who had gotten together after the troll bridge after all . . .the first couple to have a happy ending . . .

But there was one final happy ending that needed to be restored...and the hardest to achieve. Henry shut the book and put it on his chair. It was time.

Rumple waited at the wishing well like many a groom before him as the wedding procession walked down the grass towards him.

Bae and Emma came first, as the best man and matron of honor, followed by Tink and Killian, and Henry and Ruby.

Behind him, like a tiny wood sprite, came Alyssa Isabelle Gold, throwing rose petals before Belle as she was escorted to Rumple by Moe.

Henry glanced over at his mother again, beaming with pride. _And now we'll all live happy ever after. Thanks to the Savior _he thought when he saw his grandfather take his young bride's hand in his and slide a beautiful ring on her finger.

Emma was smiling so much she felt like she had taken laughing gas, as Belle and Rumple pledged their troth at last and they sealed it with a kiss . . .and their kiss caused white magic to flow across the guests and all of Storybrooke, for the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms had at last achieved his happy ending . . . and everything was as it should be. And the ripples stopped forever.

**A/N: I would like to clear up some seeming confusion on the parts of several reviewers who are complaining about this not ending as a Captain Swan story when it was billed as such. Actually that is NOT true . . . I deliberately put NO pairings in my summary like I normally do because I knew it would be too confusing when I got to the end of the story and everything changed. And I also included foreshadowing from the very beginning that because of how Emma and Hook altered the past, there would be consequences none of them could foresee because of it . . . and Rumple even states this, saying it's why people don't travel back in time, because of the ripple effect. But he also says that if you have good intentions than good things will happen to you and they do . . . just not they way they thought they would. Unlike the show, no one dies saves the villains and EVERYONE gets a happy ending . . . even if it's not what they originally thought . . . because all magic comes with a price. But if you CS shippers don't like the way this ended, please read my Cupid's Arrow story, it has CS and is stated as such from beginning to end. Thank you!**


End file.
